The Wakening
The Wakening is a story mission in The Dark Below. Objectives *Enter the Temple of Crota *Find the Wakening Ritual *Destroy Crota's Soul Transcript All dialogue is spoken through the Ghost's comms. {Loading screen} *'ERIS MORN': Six of us went down into that pit. I was vain enough to believe we could defeat Crota. But the Hive caught his soul before we could destroy him, and then, there was only death. We failed. You cannot. Destroy the Soul of Crota. {Gameplay} *'ERIS': We called it a Temple where we first saw Crota. Go. Find it. And make it his grave. The Guardian travels towards Anchor of Light. *'ERIS': We hid in the old moon base up ahead, waiting for the right time to strike. We were brave, but we were not ready. The Guardian heads to the mouth of the Temple of Crota. Tombships warp in at the entrance, dropping off heavily armed forces. *'ERIS': Few of us made it beyond the canyon. The rocks cracked apart, Hive waiting in ambush. It was worse for the ones who made it inside. Stay alive. The Guardian fights their way through the Hive forces, including several Major Knights and Cursed Thrall. A loud and angry roar rings out through the temple's halls. *'ERIS': I know that sound. Hurry! The Guardian descends into The World's Grave. A disturbing, inhuman whisper is heard as they make their way down. *'ERIS': Crota. The ritual has begun! The halls are guarded by Shriekers and large numbers of Cursed Thrall. The Guardian fights past them and reaches the Chamber of Night. The Guardian crosses the threshold into a hallway that eventually turns pitch black. The Ghost activates his flashlight for the Guardian. Another whisper is heard in the darkness, and a Wizard's vestige appears on the ground, illuminating a path. *'ERIS': Find the Wakers. Stop them! The Guardian follows the trail of vestiges deeper into the Chamber's hidden pits, fighting Acolytes and Knights along the way. A third whisper is heard, and an army of Thrall and Acolytes appear to block the Guardian's path. *'ERIS': They're waking his soul! Fighting on, the Guardian eventually encounters a Hallowed Ogre. The Guardian kills it and ascends a small incline. They discover a very large cavern. An enormous green crystal sits in the middle of the cave, four Wakers of Crota surrounding it, deep in concentrated prayer. Four Knights are crouched on a bridge, kneeling before the Soul of Crota. *'ERIS': Crota! They're waking him! The Guardian attacks and kills the Knights and Wizards. *'ERIS': The crystal--destroy it! The Soul of Crota lifts from the ground and starts to spin. Pieces of debris spin in a circle around it, attempting to block the Guardian's attacks. More Hive are summoned, and the crystal begins to fire green bolts of energy at the Guardian as well. The Guardian continues attacking the Soul of Crota as it spins madly, even faster than before. The Guardian finally destroys the crystal, which sparks and continues spinning into oblivion. *'ERIS': Crota's soul is banished. You have given me the gift of vengeance. I thank you. And even if they don't know it yet, the City thanks you. {Mission ends} Gallery TheWakening.jpg TheWakening2.jpg Videos File:Destiny_The_Dark_Below_Walkthrough_-_The_Wakening References ja:目覚めの時 Category:The Dark Below Story Missions